Bleached
by XDCALM
Summary: What if Percy did not survive the 2nd Giant war. What if there was a greater force than Gaea or Tartarus or even the Gods. What if Jason originally fell in love with the wrong person. What if their lives were bleached. #jercy
1. I

**Bleached**

 **What if Percy did not survive the 2nd Giant war. What if there was a greater force than Gaea or Tartarus or even the Gods. What if Jason fell in love with the wrong person. What if their lives were bleached.**

 **I**

"Hang in there, Perce. Its alright, You're alright." We're alright. Jason cradled Percy's head in his lap. A fearsome storm raged around them, preventing monsters and Giants from reaching the two boys. Percy's normally bright green eyes were dull and his face was pale. The giant's gladius had been carefully pulled out from Percy's chest and blood flooded from the wound. However, this wound was not a regular wound. It was worse than the wound that Jason had gotten from Michael Kahale's sword. The blood oozing out had become silver and it was as if the body was fading away.

"J-Jas…" Jason whipped his head up.

"Percy! Dear Gods Percy I thought you were dead! Don't ever try tha-"

Percy's head lulled back and a single drop of silver blood dripped from the boy's mouth falling to the ground before it sizzled and disappeared.

"Perce? Percy Please! "

The raven mop of hair turned silver. The body became cold and metallic. A sudden gust of wind blew and the son of Poseidon crumbled to dust and dispersed through the air. Jason leapt to his feet, mouth agape.

"Percy?"

Once the blonde realised that his companion had gone he fell to his knees in despair. The only hope that they had to beat the giants was gone. He screamed and the temperature dropped. Lightning striked and thunder rumbled. Wind blew fiercely. Monsters fell all around but the Giant's were smarter.

"RETREAT!" Porphyrion ordered and the monstrous army turned and fled.

Annabeth ran to the site where Jason and the former Percy Jackson lay.

"Where is he?!" Jason shook his head, unable to make the words out. Annabeth grabbed the front of Jason's shirt and pulled him up to meet her eye.

"Where is he?" She whispered, her grey eyes, burning into Jason's blue.

"He's d-"

"WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS PERCY!?" She screamed throwing Jason to the floor. The camp went silent

Annabeth fell to her knees and sobbed into Piper's shoulder

"Its my fault... I shouldn't have let him go…"

Piper held her best friend closer. "No, Of course its not your fault."

Annabeth sniffled and stood up brushing off her tears.

"You're right. It's not my fault… ITS YOURS." She glared at Jason

"Hey Annabeth, Im going to check on Jason. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't worry, im only making sure that Jason is okay" She strode forward quoting her boyfriend's last words before rushing off to help Jason. She swung her arm back and punched Jason in the jaw.

"This is your fault" Another punch

"If you were not a useless waste of space, My Percy would be here" Another punch

"If it weren't for you, He wouldn't be dead!" She punched Jason again. He could have stopped her. But he didn't. He deserved it. Frank and Piper rushed forward and pulled Annabeth off Jason before she darkened the already forming bruise spreading over Jason's face. As Annabeth was carried away, the rest of the campers followed, leaving Jason to mourn on his own.

"Perce-Percy? I-I need y-you"

"You do, do you?"


	2. II

**Bleached**

 **What if Percy did not survive the 2nd Giant war. What if there was a greater force than Gaea or Tartarus or even the Gods. What if Jason fell in love with the wrong person. What if their lives were bleached.**

 **II**

"where am I?" Percy tried to open his eyes but it felt as if they were glued shut. He tried to sit up, but his body ached tremendously.

"Keep still" A voice Percy didn't recognize spoke softly. The mysterious person pressed something cool to the boy's forehead. His whole body relaxed immediately.

"Who are you and Where am I?" Percy asked again

"I'll explain but you need to promise to stay calm…"

"This is planatoria. It's above the heavens and universe. It's a land more prosperous than Elysium, more vast than Tartarus but more scarce. Only the worthiest of heroes reach Planatoria. One can only reach Planatoria when you die and without finishing your fate. Once you complete your fate, I send you to Elysium, The fields of punishment, Tartarus or whatever you deserve. I am Osmium. Not many people know of me but I do not mind. You are now one of my people whether you like it or not. I will allow you to complete your unfinished fate. You, Perseus Jackson, are now a citizen of Planatoria. If you find your body in pain, it is because you have not fully adapted to the atmosphere, but do not worry, all will become well again. Awake, Perseus."

Percy sat up quickly. Forcing his eyes open, light poured through and burned.

After blinking multiple times, he examined his hands. The arms moving in front of him were the whitest shade of white it looked silver. He leapt off the cot and raced to a mirror. Hair, glittering platinum looked back at him. But his eyes. His Sea green eyes, shone like polished emeralds. They contrasted so perfectly with his skin.

"I died? What-when?!"

The person, Osmium, didn't look like a woman or man. But it did look humanoid. Osmium flickered its hand and a mist exposed a screen showing a blond guy battling off several monsters at once. And next to him was Percy. It was him. He saw the duo dissipate the beasts around them. The boys ran off to where there were no monsters and he could see them laughing. It was ridiculous. They found something funny while the world was being destroyed. He saw himself lean forward.

"no,no,no" He tried to wave off the screen but his hand passed through it easily.

Virtual percy leant forward and kissed Jason's cheek. He didn't know why he did it but he kissed him. Jason froze. Silent and unmoving. He saw as polybotes strode forward, grinning, aiming his weapon at the son of Jupiter. Within a second, Percy leapt in front of the paralyzed Jason, receiving a gladius to the chest.

"So…who is he?" Osmium asked, smirking slightly. Percy blushed. "A significant other, perhaps?"

"Jase and Me? HAHAHA No way. We're just friends."

"If you say so… Are you ready to complete your unfinished business"

"My unf- I don't even know what that is? Tell me?"

"Ah, that's for me to know and you to find out."

Percy sighed as Osmium created a portal. The boy walked forward but turned quickly when he felt something dragging behind him.

"I've got wings!" Osmium smiled

"And many other powers which you will discover when the time comes"

"Cool! Wait a minute...You want me to jump!? Zeus is going to swat me out of the sky like a pathetic fly! " Percy's fear overtook him and the boy stepped away from the portal.

"While you are a citizen of Plantatoria you are not the son of Poseidon. You will be just another being soaring among the clouds." Osmium confirmed.

Percy breathed in deeply then took a step forward. His wings spread. They were raven black and beautiful. A step out the portal and he found himself falling.

It wasn't long before he burst through the clouds.

"ANYTIME NOW WOULD BE GREAT!" He screamed at his wings and almost immediately they obliged and caught the wind. He swooped and swirled. All worries vanished even the fact that in his past life, his uncle would strike him out of the sky. He caught a glimpse of a figure. Alone. Crying. He flew down to see

"Perce-Percy?"

Percy recognized the voice immediately.

"Jason…" He whispered to himself landing silently behind the blonde.

" I-I need y-you"

A smirk plastered across Percy's face

"You do, do you?"


	3. III

**Bleached**

 **What if Percy did not survive the 2nd Giant war. What if there was a greater force than Gaea or Tartarus or even the Gods. What if Jason fell in love with the wrong person. What if their lives were bleached.**

 **III**

"Who the fuck are you?!" Jason scrambled to his feet and backed away.

"It's me, Per…" Percy hesitated. This could be his chance to start over. He swept his newly platinum blonde hair in front of his eyes to cover the green.

"I'm...um…" He looked around for inspiration for his cover name. "Ash...er…"

"Asher?" Jason raised his eyebrows

"Yeah! I'm Asher. You don't know me" Percy, who was now named asher, stuck his hand forward. Percy didn't want to go back to Annabeth. He wanted to start over but if they found that it was Percy, Annabeth would come back for him.

"Well, of course I don't. That's why I asked. I'm Jason, Son of Jupiter" Jason took his hand and shook it. "What are you?"

"Not sure really. I guess you could say i'm some fantastical beast of the universe" Asher shrugged, walking slowly with the blonde.

"You're a God? You kinda look like one…" Jason blushed and looked down.

Asher laughed

"Wouldn't be the first time someone told me i looked like a God. I'd probably be the God of crazy good looks!" Asher struck a pose and Jason laughed, wiping his 's grin faltered. "So why were you crying?"

Asher knew. But why did Jason look so distraught, he looked worse than akhlys.

"I messed up. My best friend… he… kissed me and I froze like an idiot…" Jason's eyes welled up.

"You didn't like it" Asher bit his lip, pouting at the thought.

"No way! I mean, I've had a huge cru-"

"JASON!"

Both boys looked up.

Drew strode forward.

"Hey, Love. Wow! Even just after a battle, you look absolutely fantastic. And who is this, beautiful angel?" Drew intertwined her arm with Asher's.

"I'm Asher."

"Well, Honey, I'm Drew. I'm also available, just letting you know." She used her perfectly manicured nails to twirl her silky hair.

"um...cool...I guess" Asher looked at Jason with a panicked look on his face. Jason just glared at the bitch who was very obviously flirting with his new friend. Jason didn't know why he felt so protective over Asher. It wasn't like he was jealous that someone else was flirting with , he only met the guy 2 seconds ago. Secondly, Jason was as straight as straight could be. He had a girlfriend for God's sakes!

"I was just bringing Asher to Chiron, so if you could go a-"

"Come on, babe, I'll bring you to mr camp director. We could also make a little detour to my cabin if you want."

Asher pulled his arm away from Drew.

"Nah. I'm good. Let's go Jase."

Asher spread his wings, grabbed Jason by his waist and took flight. He held the blonde close to his body before bursting through the white puffs.

"I can fly, by the way...Benefits of being the son of the sky god, and all..."

Asher turned red and let go. His wings flapped with powerful gusts.

"So what was it that you were saying about the kiss…?" Asher needed to know so badly. He didn't know why. When he was alive, he had a girlfriend. He had Annabeth. Why was he suddenly so interested in guys? Jason of all guys too?

"I don't really want to talk about it anymore…"

"That's completely okay! Let's just go see Chiron"

They flew in awkward silence.

"So...Where are you from?" Asher looked up.

"Ah... You know...um…" Asher didn't know what to say but Jason got the fact that he didn't want to talk about it

"Um, Never mind then…"

"Asher, this is Chiron, He's our camp director."

Chiron stared at Asher. A few moments passed before Chiron's eyes widened and and his brows knotted.

"Pe-?!"

"Asher. Nice to meet you"Asher stuck his hand out, interrupting Chiron's sentence.

Percy knew that chiron knew. Chiron knew that percy knew that he knew. He noticed how close Percy stood next to Jason and he also noticed Jason's hand that was so close to being wrapped around Percy's waist. A small smile adorned the centaur's face.

"I'd like to have a small chat with p-Asher. You're dismissed Jason."

Jason looked as if he was going to hug Asher but he awkwardly stopped and punched his shoulder

"See ya...I guess…"


	4. IV

**Bleached**

 **What if Percy did not survive the 2nd Giant war. What if there was a greater force than Gaea or Tartarus or even the Gods. What if Jason fell in love with the wrong person. What if their lives were bleached.**

 **IV**

"Percy!? What happened!?" Chiron gestured to the couch for Percy to sit.

"Well…I think I died then I woke up in this weird place called Planatoria…" Percy began.

"Osmium! I should have known!" Chiron exclaimed. "Anyway, continue."

"Yeah, so, Woke up in Planatoria, Osmium gave me these cool wings, made a portal, flew down here, met Jason and now I'm here talking to you."

Chiron nodded. "Well done summarizing it. But you are named Asher because?"

"I want to start over. I want a break from being Percy Jackson, Saviour of Olympus, Straight boyfriend to Annabeth Cha-" The green-eyed boy slammed his hands over his mouth after realizing what he just said. His eyes filled with fear that the centaur would be disgusted but instead he smiled kindly.

"It's okay. Honestly, with the incredibly close friendship you had with Mr Grace before you…well…died, I didn't expect anything less."

Percy's whole body relaxed visibly then contracted again.

"Jason!? I wasn't talking about Jason! Jason and I are just friends! I don't feel anything towards Jason!"

"Whatever you say…That will be all then. You may go join the rest but I'm warning you: word has most probably spread through camp. There is no escape from fame for you Percy, or should I say, Asher."

And Chiron was indeed correct. As he stepped out of the doors, the entire camp was gathered, Jason grinning right up front. A girl, Lacy, piped up from the crowd.

"So is it true that you're Drew's Boyfriend?" Confusion flashed on both Jason and Percy's face before realization dawned. Drew shoved her way through the group and clung to Percy's arm and whispered harshly in his ear.

"Say yes"

"Um no." Percy announced and Drew's face turned purple. "No. I'm not Drew's boyfriend, she's just spreading rumors." The camp snickered under their breaths. "Sorry Drew but I'm past being anyone's boyfriend" She huffed in annoyance and stomped off. In the corner of his eye, he noticed how Jason's face fell and he too, pushed his way out of the crowd. "Ja-"

"What are you?"

"Where you from?"

"What's your name?"

Question upon question was piled on Percy as the campers surrounded him, preventing him from reaching the blond who was making a beeline towards the Zeus Cabin.

 ** _(Short intercession- The giants were all killed in Jason's explosion. Octavian was shot out of the sky, hitting Leo, but yall already know that. leo's with Calypso soooooo… Sorry if there is any confusion. If u need any more explanation then feel free to message me 3)_**

After explaining all that Percy wanted to explain to the campers he told them all that he would sleep. Standing in front of the Poseidon Cabin, tears prickled at Percy's eyes. Instead of entering like his previous self would, he knocked on Zeus's door.

"Jason?" he heard movement "Jase? I'm coming in…"

The opening of the cabin door exposed a shirtless Jason sprawled across is bunk, glasses hanging off his nose, book in hand.

"Why'd you run off so suddenly?!" Percy tried to distract himself from staring at Jason's perfectly sculpted chest.

"It felt too crowded." Jason fixed his glasses and sat up, tossing the book aside.

"Crowds make you mad?" Percy sat at the opposite edge of Jason's bed, staring at the wall just above the Jason's blond hair.

"Do you not know how to look someone in the eye when trying to talk to them?" Jason shot back.

"Um…"

Jason scooted over, right next to percy, who was beginning to blush.

"Asher? Asher!?" Jason got hold of Percy's chin and aimed it towards himself.

Silence

They stared at each other for a while, admiring the beauty of each other's eyes.

"Well! I'd best get to bed. Its been too long a day." _Where did this english come from!?_ Percy thought to himself. He panicked then leaped up from the bed and stuck his hand out. "Nice meeting y-".

Jason grabbed his hand and pulled causing both boys to fall back onto the pillows.

More silence.

Percy who was lying upon Jason turned scarlet. Barely and inch between them, hands still connected.

It was Percy who finally decided to roll off lying on his back next to Jason who was just as stunned.

Why did you pull me!?"

"You were meant to pull me up!"

"Why would I do that!?"

"Coz that's what you're supposed to do when you help someone up!"

"I was shaking your hand you jackass!"

"What are you!? 60?"

Both were embarrassed.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine, honestly."

Jason smirked. "Fine? Does that mean you want to do again?"

And with that, Percy shot out of the cabin doors.


	5. V

**Bleached**

 **What if Percy did not survive the 2nd Giant war. What if there was a greater force than Gaea or Tartarus or even the Gods. What if Jason fell in love with the wrong person. What if their lives were bleached.**

 **V**

"What the heck do you think you're doing?"

Percy's hand was barely hovering above the Poseidon Cabin's door knob before being pulled away when turning towards the voice.

"Hey newbie! What the fuck do you think you're doing!? You're not allowed in there." Annabeth stood a few feet away from the cabin, glaring with red, tired eyes.

Percy was no longer a son of Poseidon. This was not his cabin anymore.

"I don't have anywhere to sleep and i thought that since no one stayed here…"

"Well, you thought wrong. Step away and go somewhere else." Annabeth crossed her arms across her chest.

Percy mentally groaned. "If I'm not allowed to be here, why are you?"

He stepped away from the door, knowing that Annabeth would never give in.

"I'm his girlfriend"

"You _were_ his girlfriend." Percy corrected.

Annabeth swung her fist. Her hand connected to his face. Falling a couple steps back, Percy touched his jaw. Again, she punched but this time Percy was ready. Time slowed as Percy sidestepped. Annabeth fell forward as her momentum carried her. She quickly got up and tried to get in a kick. Percy stuck out his hand and a gust of wind pushed the blonde back.

Annabeth let out a scream and pulled out her knife. In Percy's mind he imagined her frozen. Opening his eyes, he realised that the girl was indeed frozen. Knife still drawn, death glare still piercing Percy's. But she was completely still, struggling.

"Asher!?"

Percy turned, breathing heavily. Jason, still shirtless, stood a few meters away, mouth a gap. "Let her go, Ash"

Slowly, Percy lowered his hand. Annabeth fell to her knees, gasping for air.

"C'mon Ash. You can stay with me." Percy took a deep breath and walked away, leaving Annabeth in the dark.

Jason gripped Percy's hand tightly as he lead him through the dark. Opening his cabin door, the 2 boys sighed. Percy let go of Jason's hand and pressed his back to the door.

"I'm an actual monster…" Percy covered his face with his hands. "I could have killed her." tears prickled at his eyes.

Jason turned and smiled softly. "You're the opposite of a monster and I know that you wouldn't hurt her. You have control over your powers." He moved closer to Percy.

"I don't any control"

"What do you mean" Silence "Are you telling me you don't know your powers!?"

Percy nodded and burst into a fresh set of tears. Why was this all so hard?

Silence

Percy felt fingers softly brushing across his jaw. Eyes opening wide, he found himself face-to-face with Jason.

"Let's clean this cut up" Percy hadn't noticed the blood dripping from his jaw where Annabeth's punch broke the skin.

On his bed, the two boys sat, surrounded by first-aid bandages, creams and all sorts of stuff. They talked and laughed as Jason gently cleaned Percy's jaw with damp cloth.

Jason looked up and, for the first time, noticed Percy's eyes.

"I like your eyes" Jason said, interrupting Percy's rant how fish are friends and not food.

Percy grinned. "I like your eyes too, Jase"

They stared at each other until it became too awkward that they had to blush and look away.

"It's late. We should probably sleep." Percy helped clean up the mess and crawled into Thalia's old bunk.

"Good night Jase."

"Night Asher."

It would be completely incorrect if you'd say Jason wasn't even a little bit disappointed when Percy left his bed but it was several hours later when Jason felt someone crawl into his bed, pressed against his back.


	6. VI

**Bleached**

 **What if Percy did not survive the 2nd Giant war. What if there was a greater force than Gaea or Tartarus or even the Gods. What if Jason fell in love with the wrong person. What if their lives were bleached.**

 **VI**

The boys were suddenly awoken by the slam of a door. They looked at each other with panicked expressions. Jason untangled himself from Percy's feather-soft wings and immediately missed the warmth of them wrapped around him. Percy turned to look at the clock beside them.

"JASON! IT'S 11:48! WE'VE OVERSLEPT!"

Percy leaped out of the bed and grabbed the dirty shirt he wore yesterday.

"Firstly, how did you know we overslept?" Jason arched his eyebrow "And secondly, You can't wear that. I'll lend you one of my shirts."

"Um...Chiron told me when breakfast was and thanks."

Jason threw a shirt at Percy, who quickly pulled it over his head.

"How did you do that?!"

Percy looked up. "Do what?"

Jason just stared at him, flabbergasted.

"How did you get your wings through the shirt?!"

Percy looked over his shoulder to take a look. "Um…" He pulled it off, praying to the gods that he didn't just rip two holes through his friend's shirt. But as he pulled it off, not even the tiniest of tears were seen.

"Are you sure you're not a child of Aphrodite. I mean, you can change clothes to fit you perfectly. Not to mention, you're frikin' hot." Jason looked Percy up and down.

Percy smirked. "You think I'm hot?"

Jason reflected the smirk. "Who doesn't?"

After an immense session of staring, the two boys awkwardly left the cabin, for breakfast.

As they walked to the mess hall, all the campers suddenly became quiet and stared as the two guys walked in. Whispers and murmurs flew through the room. Percy sat down opposite of jason who was anxiously looking around the room

"Why is everyone just staring at us?" Percy whispered

"I have no idea…"

Almost immediately, Annabeth leapt up from the Aphrodite table. A large huddle of campers stood, crouched or sat by the beauty goddesses cabin table. As Annabeth stormed towards the Zeus table, Piper slowly followed. Her eyes were red and puffy, but if you looked close enough, you could see the cunningness in the way she looked at Jason. As she made her way towards Annabeth, campers patted her on the back or hugged her.

"FIRST YOU KILL PERCY, THEN YOU CHEAT ON PIPER!?" Annabeth slammed her hand so hard on the table, Percy's blue orange juice spilled over his blue pizza.

"I never cheated on Piper!"

"YEAH RIGHT! PIPES WALKED INTO YOU AND THIS PIECE OF DIRT SNOGGING EACH OTHERS' FACES OFF AND FUCKING!"

Jason stood up angrily.

"That's completely false! She's lying!"

All eyes turned to Piper who quickly began crying.

"No… It's true. After all we've been through, I never thought you'd be a fag!" Her charmspeak was so strong, Jason almost began to believe that he did, in fact, stick his dick into Asher.

"I can't believe you Pipes!" Jason leapt up from the table and ran out of the hall, Percy hot on his tail.

Once they were far out in the strawberry fields, Jason collapsed on the grass. Tears streaking down his face. He rolled onto his back and made space for Percy to join him.

"I want to leave and never come back" Jason muttered, breaking the silence between them. Percy's eyes flashed open and grinned.

"Then why don't we!" Percy sat up

"What do you mean, Ash?"

"Lets run away! Away from all of this!" Percy gestured to camp. "Away from our duties of fighting the God's battles. Away from judgemental glares. Away from crazy ex-girlfriends!"

Gradually, a wishful smile made it's way onto Jason's face.

"I'd love that"

Percy layed back down on his side and supported his head with his hand.

"So where will we go?"

"Anywhere and everywhere."

For hours, the two boys talked about where they would go, the jobs that they wanted to get, the dreams they wanted to achieve.

It was around 9 pm when the finally got off the ground.

"Ready?"

"You bet!" The two boys took flight and flew back to the cabins to collect their stuff. Touching down behind the zeus cabin, they silently made their way into the a few backpacks, Jason filled them up with clothes, food, mortal money, several miscellaneous items and many bottles of the Mist. Jason shouldered two backs but quickly dropped it again.

"Fuck that's heavy...How are we supposed to carry these across america!?"

Without thinking, Percy swirled his hand around the luggage and it disappeared into a wisp of smoke which then solidified into a tiny cube. The cube was heavy, like lead. But no where near to the weight of the bags.

Jason stared, mouth wide open.

"You're incredible…" Jason met Percy's eyes. "Absolutely incredible!"

Percy blushed.

"Sure, let's go!"

Jason looked back at the room. This was his home for several months. It was weird seeing it so empty.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned.

"Scared, Grace?"

"You wish"


End file.
